DRINK
by DiGi Kurosaki
Summary: Life has become mundane for Alfred. Francis wishes to help. Too bad that his form of HELP involves very, VERY sharp teeth.


_Disclaimer: I own Axis Powers Hetalia...wait...no I don't... (nor do I own the book this was based off of)  
_

_**This was inspired by a fanart of France and America. It just wouldn't get out of my head.**__**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

He was frozen in place on the mattress, lips quivering, as he watched the blond-haired man lazily stroll across his room. His fingers danced across the drapes. Alfred's eyes followed his every move carefully.

"I've come to answer your prayers..." Francis whispered. Alfred slowly brought his hands up to cover his face as the man continued. "Life has no meaning anymore...does it?"

There was a long, hard silence between the two as Francis paused before the bed, listening to his slow breathing.

"I want to die..." Alfred answered in a small voice. "I am guilty of murder. My brother is dead, and after how I have treated him...I cannot live..." he stopped. "I want to die; kill me. Kill me." Before he could speak another word, Francis had fastened to his neck. Alfred thrashed wildly in shock, kicking the man and tearing the skin on his neck before Francis had released. He lay there in pure terror as the man calmly loomed over him.

"Listen to me, Alfred," he spoke softly as he laid down next to the younger man and gracefully draping his arms around him. Alfred flinched at the personal nature of the touch as Francis carefully pulled him into his chest and soothing him; almost as a lover would.

Alfred stared, astonished at the pallor of his skin and the radiance of his eyes. He had known that Francis was a beautiful man, but never before had he been so close. Alfred attempted to remove himself but Francis placed a finger to his lips, smiling. "Be still," he said. "I am going to drain you now...drain you to the very threshold of death, and I want you to be quiet. So quiet, in fact, that you can hear the flow of blood through your veins." Alfred gulped. "So quiet...that you can hear that same blood flow through mine." He slowly pressed Alfred onto his back and pressed his lips to the neck presented before him.

"It is your will and your consciousness which must keep you alive..."

Alfred so greatly wished to struggle but the finger pressed against his lips and the body pressed flush against his halted all movement. And Francis sank his teeth into Alfred's neck.

He was at a loss, his senses growing sharper but fainter at the same time. He was fully paralyzed within moments, unable to move nor speak as Francis held him in place. As he finally pulled away, never before had Alfred thought that two small puncture wounds could feel so enormous. Francis drew up his right arm, tasting his own blood before offering it to Alfred. It slowly slid down his arm, dripping onto his shirt and chest. He had known what to do instinctively, but in his weakened state...

Francis pressed the wound to his mouth. "Drink." It was his only command and Alfred obeyed, sucking the crimson liquid from the holes. And there was light and sound; a dull roaring which grew louder and louder as Francis pulled away. The roar became a pounding, as if two large beasts were storming through a forest. And that pounding became a throbbing, and that throbbing spread from his hearing to all his other senses. His lips and fingers tingled with the sensation, along with the veins that spread through his body and his temples. Francis pulled back his arm, but Alfred reached for it again, desperate to bring it back to his lips. He stopped a moment later, realizing that the pounding was his own heart and the second was that of Francis'. His eyes widened and it was as if he was seeing the world for the first time.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for that. 50 cookie points to whoever can guess what story this scene is based off of. :)**_

**_Oh dear... (just now realizing she wrote FrxUS) What? (and it's a vampire story) ...-dies-_**

**_(should I continue to cracky part where he actually freaks out about dying?)_**

_-DiGi_**_  
_**


End file.
